The Story of a Teenaged Ninja Mother
by Tsumira
Summary: The untold struggle of a teenaged mother living in the Leaf Village struggling to raise her baby while at the same time striving to become one of the village's top kunoichi.
1. Chapter 1

-1**The Story of a Teenaged Ninja Mother**

Note/Disclaimer: First of, I don't own Naruto. When I take over Japan and rule with a benevolent iron fist, maybe, but right now is what matters, so Naruto's not mine. Also, I don't plan on having kids, I know nothing about having kids, so don't expect this fanfic to be accurate in that aspect. Furthermore, this fanfic was based on a dream I had about Naruto having to fight against a young teenaged ninja mother. O.o She even had her baby on her back when she got into the arena. I thought she was going to fight with…er never mind. Inspired as such by a dream, I'm writing this inspirational story of about the struggles of a young teen trying to balance ninjutsu, motherhood, and maturity whilst living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Also, I'll be using three different PoVs: the heroine (teen ninja mom), the classmate, and OMNIPOCENT. ;; I'll try not to confuse ya. I might not even do three; I might just do the first two perspectives.

Chapter One: No One Knows

She would have been thirteen when she graduated. She was the pride of the class, the beautiful bud that would have blossomed into a kunoichi of the likes that might even have rivaled Haruna Sakura. Her name...Toyohana Mishi. She had white-blonde hair and mismatched colored eyes; one a sky blue, the other a deep forest green. When we first entered the academy we used to pick on her about those odd, mismatched eyes. We called her, "two eyes." In retrospect, it seemed stupid, and it didn't even make sense.

Everyone loved Mishi. She was so much more mature than the rest of us. That's to be expected, she was older. Don't get me wrong, she's not some half-witted ninja reject who got held back a year. It wasn't her fault at all. It was a combination of her birthday falling later in the school year and a custody dispute between her parents. In spite of being slightly older than her peers, she proved to be an excellent student. As a matter of fact, she was never picked on for being a little older than everyone else. I suppose we all focused on those odd colored eyes.

Who am I? I'm no one, really. No, really, I am no one. My name IS Noh Wan. My father is Sum Wan, but I'd rather not talk about him. I'd rather talk about Mishi. I admit...I had a bit of a crush on her. Who hasn't? She was beautiful AND intelligent. The only one whom any of us could confess to being her superior would be Sakura. Sakura and her teammates were all so cool. Uchiha Sasuke was the heartthrob of girls of all ages. Even some of the new first year girls have the hots for him. As for Uzumaki Naruto, he's pretty cool. Not as popular with the girls, but a lot of the guys looked up to him. Well, with upperclassman Konohamaru as one of his biggest supporters, you were bound to think he was awesome.

Ah, but enough about Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. The only one who is really worthy of my attention and devotion was always Mishi. Unfortunately, I was, and still am, a lot like the pun of my name sounds, a nobody. I've always had this complete and utter lack of ability to draw attention to myself. No one ever really noticed me. The most acknowledgements I've ever received were when I answered for roll call. I didn't stand out at all. I was just an average student. I didn't stand a chance with Mishi.

Mishi was really popular the last couple of years I was enrolled in the Academy. She was particularly popular with older guys. I think the oldest she's dated was about twenty-four or so. She never dated any ninja though. Kind of odd, but I guess in retrospect, it probably isn't easy balancing ninja missions and courtship.

I remember it like it happened yesterday; it was our last year at the Academy. We were all studying hard for the graduation exam. Our last year was spent primarily reviewing all we've learned and preparing for the exam. Mishi was taking things easy. She was still coming to class and everything, but she was taking everything less seriously than normal, after all, she had pretty much aced the basics.

We were all so clueless about the meaning of it all then. Particularly when we first enrolled in the Academy. We didn't know what it really meant to be a ninja, or even an adult. We were all unaware of the responsibilities that would fall upon us. Even as mature as Mishi was, I doubt that even she was aware of what it really meant to be a ninja and an adult. Perhaps if only she had known, then she might have taken the last year as seriously as the years before, and just maybe, things would have went differently.

It was about two months into the last year. She was in a pretty serious relationship at the time. Iruka-sensei would constantly warn her not to get too involved with dating and guys, however, since her grades were among the best in our class, the point was pretty moot. It was the beginning of another week. The roll was being called and when the instructor reached Toyohana Mishi...there was no response, only silence. "Toyohana," the instructor repeated, but to everyone's surprise, she wasn't there.

Mishi was always on time, and she had never missed a class before. Something had to have been wrong. Just as we were all going to give up on her, she came in through the door. She looked terrible. Her hair was somewhat disheveled and her face was very pale. She looked very weak and sickly, but all the same she was trying desperately to get to class on time. It turned out that she had just gotten through vomiting in the girls' bathroom. Since she wasn't feeling well, and because she was doing great in the class and all we were doing was reviewing, the instructor told her to go home and get some rest.

No one thought anything of it back then. Mishi suggested that she probably got sick as a result of being stressed about the graduation exam. Not even Mishi could have guessed the actual cause of her ailment. It wasn't until a few weeks after that first tardy that we all found out was wrong with her. It was sudden and startling. Mishi was running late to class. After awhile, this was starting to become the norm. She opened the door, put on a smile on her face, walked a few steps into the class, and then suddenly...collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**The Story of a Teenaged Ninja Mother**

Note: Part One and Part Two of the following two (this one and the next one) chapters are the same basic story told in two different perspectives. I apologize if one or both might be a little short.

Chapter Two: Breaking the News

Mishi was immediately rushed to the hospital. Since she was so popular, the entire class tagged along to see if she was going to be alright. Iruka-sensei had to beat most of us senseless to keep us from bombarding Mishi's room and clogging up the hallways. I was the only one who didn't get shoved, punched, and kicked back into the reception room. It was probably because I'm so unnoticeable.

I went back and forth between the reception area and the hallway near Mishi's room. As always, no one seemed to pay me any mind. When I was near the horde of students, my classmates of course, I heard them whispering amongst themselves. They wondered what was wrong with Mishi. As I recalled, I, along with other of our classmates, had heard her suggest that her nagging sickness might have been due to over exhaustion. She had also mentioned that she was experimenting with a few things and were trying something new, although that was on a different occasion, prior to her sudden sickness I believe. I had supposed that maybe her sudden collapsing might have been an inevitable result of overexerting herself trying to learn a new and difficult jutsu.

She didn't stay unconscious too long after arriving. As soon as she awoke, the doctors immediately began to ascertain the reason she so suddenly slipped into unconsciousness. They first talked to her and tried to figure out what she had been doing. I really couldn't hear anything they were saying, but I figured that was the first thing they did. After that, they started to run a few tests to pinpoint the source of the problem.

We were all worried and very scared. Mishi was a popular young girl, very smart, very mature. She had a well likeable personality, even if she occasionally appeared a little snooty. No of us understood what was going on. My classmates were half-panicked; a few of them had to be sedated because they got overworked up about it all. Iruka-sensei was really worried, I could tell. He didn't even bother trying to force us back to the Academy. Perhaps the only reason why he paid us any heed in the first place was because we were getting in his way of finding out what was wrong with on of his top students.

The hospital tried contacting Mishi's mom, but was unable to reach her. Even Iruka-sensei couldn't get a hold of her. It turned out that she had left the Leaf Village on a business trip. I don't remember what job her mother had, but I knew that Mishi didn't come from a ninja family. I think we might have picked on her about that when we first started attending the Ninja School.

I still remembered how I found out about Mishi's 'condition.' I had been loitoring in the halls near Mishi's room. I was nervous...pacing to and fro. Our instructor had been doing likewise. Of course, as always, it was like I wasn't even there. No one noticed my presence looming fretfully amongst the halls, like an apparition awaiting its victim.

I heard Iruka-sensei arguing with one of the nurses outside of Mishi's room. I think she might have just left there out of discussing Mishi's condition with her. He was trying to coax her into telling him what was ailing his student. I suppose that he felt responsible, or perhaps he felt helpless. He must have felt a little guilty, not having realized that there was something really wrong with one of his top students, the well loved Mishi.

The nurse, however, refused to tell him what was wrong. Her refusal only flustered Iruka-sensei. He certainly wasn't going to take it lying down. He was going to find out what happened with Mishi. Our instructor was truly a man who cared for his students. He was a determined teacher. He never backed down, and he had always been able to keep all of his students in check.

"I'm sorry, but this is a family matter, I'm simply not permitted to tell you," the nurse had appologetically informed.

"What? Don't give me that! What's wrong with her? Does she need a blood transfusion? Is it a bladder blockage? Irritable bowl syndrome? Does she need a kidney or a bone marrow transplant," our Iruka-sensei proded.

"No, it's nothing like that, but I'm really not privelaged to say," the nurse responded.

"Not privileged to say?! Wh...what is it? Is it...advanced cancer," Iruka-sensei fretted.

"Oh no, it's nothing that serious. There's no need to worry about that," the nurse confessed hoping that our instructor would not push the issue further after being assured that it was nothing fatal.

"Is it a small operable tumor in her brain that has a slight chance of causing her to have a mild speech impediment problem," Iruka-sensei continued to guess.

"No! That's not it at all," the nurse yelled out starting to get flustered.

"Then why won't you tell me? I'm her instructor, dammit! I'm responsible for her wellbeing! You say that it's nothing serious, but you also said that it's a family matter! What the hell could be wrong with her that's not life threatening yet you cannot discuss it with anyone outside her family, not even her damn instructor?! Just what in God's name is wrong with you?! For that matter, what in hell is wrong with you for not telling me, her instructor?!"

Iruka-sensei was really getting ticked off. He was fed up. His face was flushed with anger. He looked like his top was going to explode and furious, flaming jets of lava would come spewing out. I had never before seen him so upset. I was really frightened of him. After having seen him like that, I became a little afraid to come near him. I suppose it showed how deeply he cared for us, all of the students he had taught. It just so happened that while I was his student, nothing had happened to us before then to get him so worked up.

The nurse was irritated and upset. I don't think she was used to dealing with people like our instructor. She was at the end of her rope. She looked like she and him had a long drawn out battle, and that her strength and chakra had already long surpassed their limits and that she had nothing left to give. I kind of felt sorry for her, but if only she had told him about what was wrong with Mishi, maybe it wouldn't have gotten this far.

"It's something...life changing. It's a life altering condition. I'm only permitted to discuss this matter with the young girl's family. I'm really, really sorry, but I absolutely can't tell. Please, I'm begging you," the nurse meekly explained, her eyes red and on the verge of tears.

"But you just told me that it wasn't anything like an operable tumor that may or may not cause a slight speech impediment! So what the hell is it?! I'm her teacher! Why can't you tell me?! She's my responsibility! Her mother's out of town for the next couple of weeks and her father doesn't even live in this country anymore! Don't tell me you're going to keep her locked up in here until her mother returns? Or are you going to release her since it's nothing serious and not tell her family afterall? What kind of hospital is this?!"

"She's pregnant for crying out loud!"

Iruka-sensei was stunned. He was left speechless. Everything got very quiet all of a sudden. It was a very awkward and tense moment. At that time, I didn't really understand what the nurse meant. I was an only child, my mother having died a few days before I entered the Academy. No one had given me the talk about 'the birds and the bees.' In fact, sex education wasn't exactly on the course syllabus for becoming a ninja. Apparently we weren't old enough to handle sexual intercourse, STDs, unwanted pregnancies, but surviving in the wilderness and handling various weapons such as kunai and shuriken were alright.

'What is pregnant,' I had wondered at the time. Perhaps I might have understood what she had meant if she had phrased it differently. If she had said, 'She's going to be a mother,' or it might have been clearer were she to have explained, 'She's going to have a baby.' Perhaps if she had said it somewhere along those lines I might have understood what was wrong, although, all the same, I might not have believed her then.

After a long period of awkward and apprehensive silence, our instructor struggled to speak. He had been stunned, and was in a state of disbelief. The nurse looked away, she appeared to be desperately looking for a way to leave without drawing any further attention to herself. After all, in iritation she had blurted out confidential information concerning a minor.

"You've got to be kidding me? Mishi? Pregnant? There's no way! She's a great student! She's a bright young mind I haven't seen since I taught Sakura! Sure she's been paying too much attention to the opposite sex, but she's always kept up with her studies. There's no way she could be knocked up!"

The nurse turned to face Iruka-sensei once more. She had an almost evil grin on her face. It looked like she had gotten her second wind after that verbal battle with Iruka-sensei. She now appeared to have obtained ammunition to use against him.

"No matter what you belief, she is indeed pregnant. You claimed to be responsible for her, and you act like you know her so much, but yet were you even aware that she had been sexually active during the last six months?"

Iruka-sensei was hurt...and stunned. He had no idea that Mishi had been active sexually. As for myself, that was another term I wasn't familiar with. 'Sexually active? What does she mean by that? Mishi's always been a girl. Has she been turning into a guy lately? I didn't know that sort of thing could happen,' I had wondered. Little did I realize, little did my classmates realize, and perhaps everyone else, little could we have realized just how different things would be after that moment.


End file.
